


this night is sparkling

by voltair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ballroom Dancing, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltair/pseuds/voltair
Summary: The clicking of champagne flutes and the scattered chatter of socialite youths born from influential families fill the air as Oikawa Tooru leans back in his seat with a barely suppressed sigh of boredom, disinterestedly looking around for something to distract him.The distraction comes in the form of Kuroo Tetsurou, barreling his way into Oikawa's life with his words of provocation and eyes of amber.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	this night is sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> for #HQSwiftWeek2020 D-2, inspired by taylor swift's Enchanted

Oikawa is ten minutes into the party before he realizes that he should've pestered Iwaizumi more to come. Though it's a rare event where the heirs and heiresses of several prominent businesses and well known names in the industry could mingle without supervision from their strict chaperones, Oikawa hardly knew anyone interesting enough to hold a conversation with for more than two minutes.

Which is why he's taking a small break alone in an empty table, sipping on his champagne and wishing for something stronger. He could feel the stares from both men and women on him and he doesn't blame them, really. He _does_ look rather dashing tonight. The dark violet suit he's wearing would've looked tacky on anyone, but it managed to fit him just right, accentuating his regal features in a swoon-worthy way.

He could, in all probability, contact his chauffeur to pick him up early. He's thinking about it when he feels a tingle run down his spine, like someone's staring at him. 

He lifts his gaze to meet amber eyes.

Across the room, Kuroo Tetsurou is making his way to him.

He wouldn't say his breath catches in his throat. He's been approached far too many times and had his expectations dragged through the mud, so he's not really keeping his hopes up for this one. They've interacted in a party once or twice before, but were too preoccupied with their own group of friends to really hit it off.

He _is_ rather handsome, though, Oikawa notes as he sips from his flute and stands up to greet the Nekoma heir, dressed handsomely in a dark red suit.

It's Kuroo who speaks first.

"Boring night, huh?"

Oikawa blinks, surprised, before managing a small laugh. He quickly learns that one of Kuroo's most disarming features is his cocky, boyish grin. It doesn't look bad on him, Oikawa thinks. It even compliments his midnight black mess of a hair. 

"Unfortunately," he agrees, "I expected more, to be honest."

Kuroo chuckles as he takes his spot beside Oikawa—far enough to be polite, close enough to show he's interested. Oikawa's mouth twitches in a smile, but he manages to keep it down for now.

For all his swagger and suaveness, Kuroo Tetsurou is painfully obvious about his intentions. 

"I've been people watching for hours now," Kuroo exaggerates in a tired groan, "I think I've already made up a billion tragic backstories for all the ladies and gents here."

Oikawa's laugh, unlike his other ones tonight, is actually genuine. 

"Care to regal me with one of your tales?"  
  
  


"That one." Kuroo points to a handsome man with pink hair talking animatedly to his friends. "He's undercover tonight as a spy, hired by a vengeful company with plans to usurp the seat for presidency—"

"Oh my _god—_ "

"He's a troubled punk with a dark past—"

"Stop," Oikawa chortles, clutching at his stomach. "That's my _friend_ —" 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him playfully. "Who says he's not using you for his devious plans?"

Oikawa feigns a shocked gasp. Kuroo snorts into his champagne. 

Suddenly it's not so boring anymore.

-

"Okay okay," Oikawa hums, tapping his chin. They're leaning against the balcony railing, tucked away in a corner with a good vantage point of the scenery inside. "That one's definitely a cat burglar with a..."

"With a...?"

Oikawa snaps his fingers. "Missing twin sister."

"What about that one?"

"Time travelling sorcerer looking for his soulmate."

"I raise you one better: time travelling sorcerer looking for his soulmate, who's also looking for him."

"I raise raise you one better: time travelling sorcerer looking for his soulmate, but they both have different faces and different voices."

"I raise raise raise you one better: time travelling sorcerer looking for his soulmate, but they both have different faces and different voices AND they have a deadline."

They clink their flutes together, impressed with their plot-thinking skills. A beat of comfortable silence surrounds them before Kuroo suddenly pipes up with a suggestion.

"Hey, d'you wanna dance?"

It's definitely a telltale sign that he's had too much champagne when he agrees easily, joining Kuroo in his exaggerated bow as they giggle and stumble back into the ballroom just as a new number comes up. Kuroo straightens his pose, offering his hand like a proper gentleman.

"May I have this dance, monsieur?"

He mispronounced it, but Oikawa gladly takes his hand. 

Dimly, he realizes that they're definitely way too close, but he couldn't bring himself to care when Kuroo smells this nice and feels this warm. He sighs in contentment, laughing loudly as they twirl and sway to the music, drawing attention from the other dancing couples. 

"Where have you been all my life!"

"Waiting for a chance to appear, I guess!"

Oikawa feels free, like he's floating on cloud nine. An experience he's not always privy to due to the burden of his parents' expectations and the weight of his responsibilities. Kuroo is a breath of fresh air from all that, something to make him momentarily forget his problems and his worries and everything that ties his adventurous soul down in a single space of conformity.

They bump into a waiter and sent a tray of champagne flutes flying into the air. They look into each other's eyes, flushed and breathless. 

"Run," Kuroo mouths. 

They do.

-

The garden is beautiful, the place lit up by fairylights coiled around the branches and the bushes. A row of rose trees encompass the entire space—clusters of freesias, marigolds, daffodils and bluebells scattered artfully all over, giving the air a fresh sort of fragrance that wove itself into the chilly breeze of the night.

Oikawa is definitely tipsy, as is his companion. An arm is wrapped around his waist and strangely, he doesn't mind. Kuroo's warmth is addicting and lures you into a sense of security that makes you want to let all your guards down. It's both exciting and frightening at the same time, because he's quite sure he's never felt this way before and they've only been together for one night. 

It's a magnetic attraction that runs through the both of them, present in the way their touches linger a little longer, in the way their gazes lock a second too long. It's a budding foundation for something... _something_. 

Kuroo trips over a stray branch and they fall, Oikawa's shriek ringing loud in the air as Kuroo wheezes uncontrollably, their suits effectively ruined by the damp grass. Oikawa is laughing so hard he can't breathe, burying his face in Kuroo's chest. 

"Holy _shit,_ you're fucking _loud_ —"

"It's your fault!" Oikawa screeches. Kuroo, the bastard, merely laughs at his face. Oikawa lifts himself off Kuroo and plops down on the space next to him. He stares up at the sky and sees Van Gogh, closes his eyes and hears Rachmaninoff, takes a deep breath and feels Kuroo.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_ , Oikawa thinks. 

He doesn't realize he says it aloud. Kuroo's response is drowned by the familiar ringtone of Oikawa's chauffeur. 

"Please don't have somebody waiting on you."


End file.
